Loadout
The "Loadout" screen manages the upgrades for our Plane. Fortunately, the upgrade system is universal, which means all the upgrades apply to whichever Plane you are using. For standard upgrades, there are 5 components, while special item/weapons comprise of 3 components. The image on the right shows the current maximum levels of all upgrades (as of April 2017) For the iOS/Android Version, it should be noted that upgrading components isn't as easy and quick since you have to wait for the upgrades to be applied. Fortunately there is a card (07) that speeds up upgrade installation time by 10% Each Level consists of 10 blocks, that you must thoroughly upgrade through to reach the next level. Each block then consists of a cost and timer, specific to that individual component. These timings can span from seconds in the early stages to hours at their maximum. This wait time can be bypassed, simply by paying extra stars to clear the upgrade timer immediately. The noted rate is currently 1 star cost for every 6 seconds on the timer. In the PC version, the upgrade system is more convenient since you don't have to worry about upgrade time which it upgrades the components instantly. Standard Upgrades Health: Improves the survival of your Plane. While there are no visible metrics to see the change, it allows the craft to survive more serious hits. Main Cannon: Increases the power of the gun. When the bar is filled, another gun appears and further upgrades improve the power of that gun instead. When fully upgraded the gun sprays fire across an arc in front of the plane. This should be the first thing to upgrade when you have a chance. Wing Cannons: By the side of the Main Cannon are a pair of heavy caliber cannons. They fire in a pair at regular intervals. The first upgrade adds the Wing Cannons. Upgrading the cannons will increase the damage and fire rate. The slow initial rate of fire, and the fact that the rate does not increase in-mission with firing rate upgrades, make these much less useful than the main gun. This upgrade should be a lower priority. Magnet: Upgrading determines the strength and range of the pulling effect on stars and power up items (Does not affect Wingman Cubes though). The first upgrade adds the Magnet, further upgrades increase its range and power. Missiles: Missiles home on the target and inflict damage on the targeted enemies. First upgrade adds the weapon. Upgrading increases the damage dealt by the twin-fired missiles. These are useful for taking out that one target that is about to escape, bu should also be a lower priority in your upgrade process. Power-Ups and Special Upgrades Laser: Laser allows you to deal massive damage onto your enemies. When upgraded, it improves the duration and damage of the beam fired. Lasers are not obstructed by shields and will pierce through anything to inflict damage in a straight line. Maximum of 5 charges carried. Energy Shield: The Energy Shield is capable of absorbing damage, erasing all forms of enemy projectiles, and protect from collision against enemy aircraft. When upgraded, it improves the duration of the shield. Be aware, that the energy shield can be easily destroyed by a single hit from energy rail gun blasts and powerful laser cannons. Maximum of 5 charges carried. Mega Bomb: Mega Bombs inflict a massive amount of damage and clears all forms of enemy gunfire from the screen. When upgraded, it improves the destructive power and blast range of the Mega Bomb. Maximum of 3 charges carried. Shop (iOS/Android) Conspicuously at the top left is a cart icon, which leads to the shop where you can make cash purchases for several permanent perks and additional goodies. Gift Shop Every 2.5hrs to 3 hrs, a free chest is available to claim. This chest can then be opened in the main stage menu where you may blindly select 1 out of 3 unmarked chests for free Stars or sometimes a Temporary Card. There is an Objective bonus for collecting enough chests, up to 100 for the top prestige award in the same category. Precious Cargo A small fee for a hefty amount of stars. The current multiplier is x3, giving the player 15,000 stars for the same amount. SX2-Star Doubler Doubles the amount of stars you earn every game. This perk simply numerically doubles the amount of what you collect in a game, and not increase the number of stars you have to collect by 2x. Very useful by end-game when the amount of stars required gets really high. Ads Removal Removes the ad pop-up at the end of every game played. This is extremely useful if you're playing very often, especially without Wifi since those static ads will still cumulatively consume data, which is well worth paying the small sum to remove them. Planes Generator Dramatically reduces the timer for plane generation down to only a few minutes. If you're not dying too often, you will never run out of planes to ever need this perk. The Restore Purchases function at the bottom of the screen is likely meant to restore the purchases based off your account should you ever reinstall the game for any reason. Category:Game Play Category:Planes